


Romane Ain't Dead

by valentine999



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hitsugaya - Freeform, Hitsugaya/OC, Lemon, Lemons, Love, OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine999/pseuds/valentine999
Summary: To save her, the Captain chose duty over desire. To forget him, the Princess resigned herself to the life of a royal. It is shame fate had other plans for them. HitsugayaxOC. Lemons.





	1. Chapter 1

**PART I: IT WASN'T A SUMMER ROMANCE**

* * *

_April mornings in Soul Society were cool and crisp. Fog and ice clouded a view of Spring; the cherry blossoms were held captive as buds to the last chill of Winter. They waited for sunshine, for the warm embrace of May._

_The Royal Quarters in Seireitei were housed in a grand, ornate building in the centre. Once a library and temporary retreat for the Royal family, it now leant itself as permanent shelter to the crown princess, Mei. Her home was surrounded by gardens and a winding lake, with cherry trees that the princess had looked for shade under since childhood. She had often visited these quarters as a child, when her parents would come to speak with the shinigami, or with Room 46. When she was sixteen, however, her parents had decided Seireitei would be a better place for her to continue her training as a warrior princess and soon Mei found herself amidst the shinigami, feeling entirely lost._

_She was lucky not to be alone; the royal household had granted her an entourage of servants. What half of them did, she had no idea- the princess was ushered from class, to training, to auspicious event and back again. Every day seemed the same, endless and beautiful was the life of a princess although, whilst Mei was grateful no doubt, the nineteen year old royal longed for something more._

_She had had that once. That excitement, that passion, that lust, that adventure. But all at once, it was taken from her; just as everything else was. Such is the life of a princess. Such was her life._

* * *

Mei was tangled in a mess of blankets and sheets, entirely at home in her over-sized, overly-ornate bed. She smiled as she felt the first breeze of the morning caress her back as she buried her head further into the pillows. She knew her balcony doors must be open to entice such a breeze into her room; Emiko, the servant who headed Mei's ladies-in-waiting, must have opened them in a bid to wake the princess for her classes.

Said princess opened her eyes slowly and blinked against the first rays of sunlight.

"The new Taichou will be arriving this afternoon." Mei lifted her head slightly and brushed her long brown curls away from her eyes. Emiko was whispering to another woman, both were stood outside on the princess' balcony.

"She's nineteen!" The other woman, Mei instantly recognized her voice as Lily, another of her maids, voiced the princess' concerns. "She hardly needs protection," Lily scoffed, "what's all the use in training her if she is to be protected?" Mei, who was lying face down on her bed, propped herself onto her elbows and craned her neck to get a better look of the pair on the balcony. The girl frowned; why would her parents send a captain to guard her? She hadn't needed one in years. Mei could see her two maids, both looking out into the gardens, arms folded, looking nervous.

"Word has it," Emiko dropped her voice to a whisper, "that Aizen is moving." Mei's shoulders slumped in exasperation; if the enemy was about to bear arms then that meant security would be doubled around her! Mei finally rolled over onto her back and sat up with a sigh; their patronizing was infuriating. Emiko and Lily seemed to hear her move and came in from the balcony.

"Good morning, your highness," Emiko said with a smile as Lily went to Mei's wardrobe to pull out her clothes for that morning.

"Good morning," the princess smiled and looked on greedily as Emiko opened the doors to take a breakfast tray from another girl and bring it over to the bed. Mei reached over for a glass of water as Emiko watched her with a small smile; she had seen the princess grow up and had been around her all her life. It was strange to see that fragile, innocent child, become this beautiful, deadly and delicate princess. Mei had grey eyes that were responsible for her nickname with the people of Rukongai:  _Haiiro no Hime_ (the grey princess). And fair skin that looked pale as the moon next to her dark waves of hair. She looked every bit at home, sat in the middle of her gigantic circular bed, with a bedframe of gold and pale cream curtains that hung down from the ceiling to form a canopy above her. She was a good princess. She would rule, one day, and Emiko would still know, deep down, what the princess truly longed for.

Since coming to Seireitei, Emiko had been beside Mei, comforting and calming the restless princess, who grew impatient and bored with her wonderful life.

"What talk of a new guard, is there?" Mei asked suddenly and Lily, who came and placed a pale blue dress on the princess' bed, frowned at the girl and seemed to share a similar feeling of resentment.

"We do not need to worry ourselves about a new captain," Emiko spoke before Lily had a chance. As the elder of the two maids and therefore the one in highest authority, Emiko spoke harshly so Lily knew not to interrupt.

"I don't need a guard." Mei responded and the two maids looked at her.

"You are a princess," Emiko said kindly and brushed Mei's hair from her face, "every member of the royal family is getting one at this time." The woman spoke as if that finished the matter. Mei, who was usually quiet and content when Emiko spoke, looked up to Lily.

"Would you leave us a moment?" The princess asked and Lily obliged.

Once the door shut behind Lily, Mei remained seated and Emiko stood in silence for she knew what was coming. Mei had seen right through her; Emiko was acting far too cheerfully for this to be any other day. This could only mean one thing.

"Which Captain?" Mei asked and Emiko avoided her eye. The maid said nothing, "I asked," Mei said with more command this time, "which-" Emiko was about to interrupt her to tell her not to ask but Mei silenced her with a look. "Which Captain will be acting as my guard?" Emiko did not need to say the name, she simply looked up, fearfully at the princess with eyes full of hopelessness. She watched as the princess bowed her head and took a few deep breaths.

"It can't be him." Mei whispered to herself. "Please, not him."

* * *

Matsumoto, lieutenant of the 10th Division, stood outside her Taichou's office with the sinking feeling of apprehension crawling around in her stomach. She closed her eyes and clenched onto the papers in her hands tightly; this was going to be a difficult morning.

"Don't just stand there," she heard her Taichou's harsh voice carry from the other side of the door, "come in." He called and she obliged. Creaking the door open, she slithered in and saw him stood, with his back to her, looking out of his window. Matsumoto walked gently as though every step was sure to disturb him; news of his new position came this morning and she was sure it would put him in a bad mood. She stood behind his desk and put on a smile.

"Why don't we get some breakfast?" She said happily and waited for a response. He said nothing. His robes licked the floor as they swayed in the breeze. "Taich-"

"Babysitting." He said plainly and finally turned to her. Captain Hitsugaya appraised his lieutenant's smiling face and looked away in annoyance. His emerald eyes glittered in the sunlight and narrowed on the papers she had put in front of his desk. They had the details of his new position as the princess' guard and seeing Mei's name written so casually on the folded paper made him slam his fist down on the table.

Matsumoto jumped; she was used to the cool and calm Captain that was usually seen in this office. She did not think he would take the news this badly; it had been two years since-

"They want me to watch over a spoilt princess!" He exclaimed and looked to the woman as though for an explanation. Matsumoto had none; she was unsure of how to approach the situation. "Get this out of my sight." Her captain said quietly and Matsumoto did as told; she bundled up the papers in her arms and left his office immediately. She turned at the last moment, before the door slammed shut, to see Hitsugaya sat at his desk, his head in his hands.

When the door shut, Matsumoto leant against it and let out a long breath; that was a lot harder than she thought. As she made her way through the 10th Division's building, she could not help but think about what had happened only three years ago, just after she had met Hitsugaya who was still in training.

It was common knowledge that Captain Hitsugaya had guarded the princess before; when they were both six/seventeen. Whilst waiting to hear if he had been made captain, Hitsugaya went to stay at the Library, the Royal House in Seireitei, with the princess for almost a year as her guard. Then, without notice, two days after being unofficially appointed Captain, Hitsugaya entered the 10th Division with no word on his previous mission. He entered as a mature and gifted, young shinigami. Quiet, almost, resolute and wise; his reputation as a genius was intimidating to most of his subordinates. But Matsumoto knew that look; she knew why it was he remained silent and desolate. Upon entering the 10th Division, Hitsugaya Taichou brought not only the title of Captain with him, but the sorrow of heart break.

* * *

**What do you think?** **Excited for more?**

**Please comment! Kudos appreciated :)**


	2. These Jagged Shards

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_These Jagged Shards_ **

~Three years ago, The Library- Royal House in Seireitei~

October was coming fast upon the horizon; trees were beginning to melt and burn as they surrendered to the chill of Autumn. October also meant, for those in their last year at the Academy, that they had to endure the tedious and fruitless task of completing a placement year in which they served the community. It was usually something students looked forward to….no, it was something  _usual_ students looked forward to, but Hitsugaya Toshiro was not the usual student. Having been accepted to the academy at an exceptionally young age, Hitsugaya excelled in every class and was set to be one of the youngest graduates in history.

Then, why,  _why_ , did he have to take a placement year? He had seen battle before, whilst training alongside his teachers in the real world and in Seireitei! Every student at the Academy regarded the placement as the last long holiday they had before graduating so, to the mind of an easily-irritable genius, it was just a waste of time. Not only that, but his reputation as a star pupil had landed him one of the most needlessly strenuous of all the placements; he would act as a royal guard. When word had spread throughout the academy about where he would be staying, Hitsugaya had endured many jibes and comments over the fact that he would be one of the only people in Seireitei to lay eyes on  _Haiiro no Hime._ It was infuriating and boring work to him, regardless of whom he had to be guarding and, as Hitsugaya took his first step into The Library on that cold October evening, he let out a deep sigh of malcontent; what an unproductive year this was going to be.

"Hitsugaya-san!" A male servant ran out onto the veranda of the Library to greet him. They nodded curtly to one another before Hitsugaya noticed the poorly-hidden look of panic on the boy's face.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and folded his arms. The servant rubbed his head and gave an ill-convincing smile.

"Yes, yes!" He exclaimed, "I suspect you will be wanting to…erm…"

"Meet with the Household." Hitsugaya finished the man's sentence for him; he spoke at such a slow and idle pace. The servant let out an airy laugh, his shoulders shaking up and down, growing nervous under the glare of the new guard.

"Her Highness is still in class." Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow; it was passed seven o'clock in the evening, was it usual practice for royals to have lessons so late in the day? "I will show you to your living quarters and we will inform you when the princess arriv- finishes! When she finishes her class." He finished feebly and indicated for the guard to follow him.

* * *

A few hours later, Hitsugaya found himself sat on the roof of his quarters, a mug of tea in his hand, taking in the sight of Seireitei in twilight. It was peaceful here and quiet, that's how he liked it. The Library was less to his liking; a grand, ancient building, probably one of the most beautiful in Seireitei and certainly the most ostentatious Hitsugaya had ever seen, it towered around him and suffocated him in pretentious tradition that he had no value for.

As he adjusted the weight of the katana on his back, he became aware of a commotion happening in a room below. Hitsugaya leant forwards and looked beyond the courtyard in the middle of the square of buildings, into a room on the ground floor opposite him. He could see officials running back and forth in the room, servants hurriedly running this way and that. The young genius raised an eyebrow and leant further forwards with curiosity; what had shaken the royal house this late in the evening?

"Where  _is_  she?" He heard a shout come from the room, "why does she keep doing this?" Were they…talking about the princess? Curiosity getting the better of him, Hitsugaya put down his mug and proceeded to jump into the courtyard. He landed lightly and looked around to make sure no one was there, before he walked over, as quietly as he could, to the room where all the noise was issuing from.

"It's your fault; you're too lenient!"

"If her father finds out…if YAMAMOTO finds out! We're all done for."

The young guard was crouching beneath a window, listening in, with his back against the wall, he slithered up a little to cock his head back and look into the room. It seemed to be a study, or a library in the Library, with bookshelves lining the walls and computers everywhere. In the room were several royal officials as well as servants, all flushed red with frustration.

"Who're you?" Hitsugaya turned back to the courtyard in alarm as someone spoke in the half-lit darkness. Golden light flooded the garden with a dream-like glow as he appraised the hooded figure in front of him. She wore a cloak and hid her face beneath the hood but Hitsugaya could see, as he was trained to, that she was clutching a katana beneath her robes. Hitsugaya got to his feet.

"I am the new royal guard-" He stopped as she laughed and began to remove her hood

"They get younger every year," she spoke so softly, so diplomatically, as her hood slipped from her head to reveal something Hitsugaya was not quite prepared for.

"We are the same age, your Highness," he replied, not entirely focused on the conversation as he took in the sight of her. The Princess really did have eyes the colour of rain; grey and shimmering, they glistened in the candlelight. "Did you sneak out?" He asked suddenly and the Princess smiled a little, Hitsugaya took this as a "yes". "Not one to follow the rules?"

"No," she replied slowly and tilted her head at him, "there's even a rule that says royals aren't to make eye contact with shinigami. If we're not going to follow that one then why stop there?" Even Hitsugaya gave a small smile; he had figured his placement would see him bowing down to the orders of a bratty and temperamental princess and he was relieved to find that this was not the case. They stood for a few moments in silence; eyeing each other up, examining one another, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Your Highness!" The Teenagers jumped as an official ran out of the building behind them. " _Where_ have you-"

"She came to speak with me," Hitsugaya spoke suddenly and the official, who had completely ignored the white-haired boy, turned to him. "The Princess came to deliver me my orientation, I was just escorting her back to her quarters." The official, a small but lanky man with round glasses, who had a constant look of panic, looked between the princess and the shinigami student. Both looked innocent enough.

"That is all very well, Hitsugaya-san," as the man spoke, the princess mouthed Hitsugaya's name to get his attention and nodded her head in thanks, "but the princess is not to be seen alone by any member of Seireitei-"

"I apologise," the princess spoke suddenly and held up a hand to silence the man, "I am busy tomorrow so wanted to get the meeting over and done with. It won't happen again." And the way she said it, with a slight emphasis on her last sentence, made it sound as though she wasn't making any promises. Her grey eyes locked on his teal ones with a look, almost challenging him, before she turned on her heel quickly and walked away. The official had barely time to take anything in before he looked from Hitsugaya, to the princess and back again before he realized he should follow the royal and jumped into action. As she walked away, Hitsugaya watched as the shine of her chestnut-coloured hair caught the lamplight and shimmered. The princess turned back to him, whilst her servant was shouting at her about abandoning her post, and shot Histugaya a smile.

They were, for want of a better word, infatuated from that moment onwards. The need to hang on to their titles, to respect their obligations, kept them at a distance…for a while.

Unknown to the rest of the world, a week following the Princess' seventeenth birthday, they slept together. It was unlike anything Hitsugaya thought himself capable of; he abandoned all notions of duty and law because, to his dismay, she was his weakness. Following that night, the two tried to stay away from each other, knowing that pursuing anything would be more trouble than it was worth. But, with apparent disregard for their stations, lust got the better of them. The desire to know one another, to test one another, to see where they would break silence, kept them both locked in a battle of words and lust. She: the authority-hating, rule-breaking, breathtaking royal and he: the handsome, ambitious genius with no time for her unnecessary title. To him she was not a princess and she was grateful to him for that.

Over the course of the year following her birthday, the two were spotted on rooftops, drinking tea and talking until the sunrise. Servants claimed to have seen the two duelling in the training grounds a few times, or that they had taken meals together in private quarters. It was clear to all who saw them that the charms of the Princess had gotten the better of the cool-headed, standoffish, soon-to-be-shinigami. And almost a year after that, they had to admit that they were in love.

The Princess and her Guard kept their relationship professional whenever it suited and Yamamoto, nor the royal house, had any idea that the two were involved in anything bigger. It was, eventually, the biggest regret of their young lives for they did not look further into the future to see where the love could lead them.

Thinking about it now, as he walked towards the Library with an air of unease, Hitsugaya could not help but feel guilt. These jagged shards made up the memories of her and trying to piece them together was painful. Remembering how he had hurt her, how he had left her crying on her bedroom floor, was unbearable. Hitsugaya appraised the building that loomed in front of him; how could he survive around her? How could he bear the guilt of what he had done to her? The young captain bowed his head and soldiered on.

* * *

**Kudos and comments appreciated :)**


End file.
